User talk:SeaTerror
Welcome Hi and welcome to the One Piece Encyclopedia! Thanks for your edit to the Mr. 3 page. Inflaming an argument Not to be a bother, but based on some of your comments in the Nakama discussion, you seem inflaming the argument a bit. I know it is not your intention and you are probably just speaking your mind on the matter, but it maybe wise to choose your words abit more carefully especially in such a heated debate.Mugiwara Franky 10:27, June 21, 2010 (UTC) :Quote: :"''I can tell you know absolutely nothing about fansubbing. The majority of fansubs leave some Japanese words untranslated. Usually attacks and honorifics.Nobody would be confused about it. They would just look up the word if they didn't know it and be fine with it. Also if you noticed only Devil Fruit is translated and none of actual fruits are translated." :and Quote: :"Well so much for your "The Poll shows a clear victor right now" comment. The whole point about using nakama in episode titles is that this wikia uses fansub titles and not official titles. Yet you never complained about that when arguing to use official titles. Nakama has always been used on this wikia and it should remain so." :and also Quote: :"Actually it means a lot. It shows you are bias. You went straight for the nakama titled episodes but left everything else alone you claim to have been mistranslated. You yourself are not objective when your blatant bias is so obvious." :These and some others are comments that can be perceived as an attack on DemonRin directly. Part of what's been said is true to an extent but the way it is worded looks like it would inflame the argument instead of addressing the issue at hand.Mugiwara Franky 23:17, June 22, 2010 (UTC) ::The second one can be interpreted as saying, "Ha ha, our side is winning now in the polls and yours is not." ::The last one could be justifiable to what DemonRin said beforehand, however the way it can be perceived doesn't really help out with solving the issue.Mugiwara Franky 05:29, June 23, 2010 (UTC) :::When she said it, the poll had more votes to translate then. Saying something like that then was not stupid. When the poll changed drastically at later time and no longer reflected her statement, it does not mean her statement about it back then is now stupid, it only means that her statement was based on something that happened. :::What's happening in the polls is what happens in a poll between two presidential candidates. In the first month, president candidate 1 is leading in the polls and someone says they're winning and would probably be the president. In the second month and much later however, candidate 2 suddenly makes a drastic comeback and is now in the lead. With that in mind, it's really improper to say that the statements about candidate 1 were probably gonna win were stupid. They were made based on facts at the time and just because current facts no longer reflect, does not mean they now under stupid statements. :::Seriously, stop mud flinging in the discussion like saying, "Whoever told you that was flat out wrong. If you looked at the history of all the episodes, the episode guide, and the manga articles you would see a lot of reverting to fansub/scanlation titles usually K-F's for anime and FrankyHouse/Binktopia for scanlations." and discuss things with respect to everybody else.Mugiwara Franky 22:54, June 23, 2010 (UTC) ::::It's true that what you said didn't have any swears or name calling, however your comments can really interpreted as such based on how they are worded. I'm sorry if I interpret them as such but based on the flow of the discussion at a glance, it kinda appears you at least aid in attacking DemonRin.Mugiwara Franky 23:56, June 24, 2010 (UTC) Edit War You know that edit war is not a really good way of editing ? And in your case you are actually wrong. If you disagree with the content of how to use the Template:Strawhat which explicitely says '''Please only add this template to the Straw Hats' pages only as the allies are not part of the crew proper', start a discussion on it's discussion page but stop reverting the articles. Kdom 21:39, August 13, 2010 (UTC) re:Image Size I originally tried it at 150px, but it ended up looking pretty cluttered in some places. And in others it just looked too big. Especially with the old t.v. aspect ratio images. Here's when I tried it out. You can talk about it some more at Forum:Standard Image Size. Chapter 399 Please tell the truth, you noticed my work on that page and you thought "this is vandalism!", right? --Meganoide 19:31, August 17, 2010 (UTC) Donflamingo's Devil Fruit Please explain your reasons here. YazzyDream 06:19, August 27, 2010 (UTC) Shounen Jump What do you want to do? When was Shounen Jump released on Tuesday? --Klobis 02:14, September 7, 2010 (UTC) As far as I know that is what it has been for a few years now. It use to be on Wednesday then they changed it to Tuesday. SeaTerror 04:46, September 7, 2010 (UTC) No... It use to be on Tuesday but they changed it to Monday. (May 2003-) --Klobis 06:17, September 7, 2010 (UTC) Salco You must tell me who of animators wanted Salco for his name, huh? And, you must move Magellan to Mazeran, because it is not proven Oda wanted it. --Klobis 06:42, September 9, 2010 (UTC) That doesn't matter. You changed it because you think that's what is name is without any real evidence. SeaTerror 18:59, September 9, 2010 (UTC) What a surprise! So you have the REAL EVIDENCE! Please show me! Who of animators? I beg you, the one who thought Captain Gorilla is a real gorilla. --Klobis 03:01, September 10, 2010 (UTC) : Show me the real evidence. --Klobis 05:17, September 11, 2010 (UTC) That's ironic coming from you who thinks just because something is similar means that that is the correct name. SeaTerror 18:37, September 11, 2010 (UTC) : So I have told. If you think so, move Magellan to Mazeran. Why aren't you going to do that? --Klobis 00:17, September 12, 2010 (UTC) : Mr. SeaTerror : "Donquixote Doflamingo"!? It is a speculation! His name is Donkihoote Dofuramingo! ←lol : Plus, you must move Captain Gorilla (if you think he is human). His name is also a speculation, eh? --Klobis 02:12, September 12, 2010 (UTC) I will move the pages again. Do you intend to still object? --Klobis 02:33, September 13, 2010 (UTC) Of course I do. SeaTerror 18:23, September 13, 2010 (UTC) : Then why aren't you going to move some pages such as Magellan or Doflamingo? : If you think their name are speculations - then move that ^^ : If you don't think their name are speculations - Wait, is there the REAL EVIDENCE? You contradict yourself. --Klobis 00:01, September 14, 2010 (UTC) You're just an arrogant moron who thinks they are right no matter what and love speculation. So you're not worth the time. SeaTerror 01:20, September 14, 2010 (UTC) : Can't you read my comment? If Salchow is a speculation, aren't Magellan or Doflamingo speculations? If you cannot answer it is that you contradict yourself. Then I must say "Sorry SeaTerror I'm going to be a little rough but how much of a thickhead are you!?" --Klobis 02:25, September 14, 2010 (UTC) : You can talk back to nothing after all. This means you are BAKA. --Klobis 01:13, September 15, 2010 (UTC) Anybody who is as conceited as you is an idiot. So you forgot to call yourself the "baka" SeaTerror 01:57, September 15, 2010 (UTC) : You spoke ill as always BUT were not able to argue against what I said at all. You do not notice own contradiction. Where's your real evidence? Give a logical opinion, not a bad-mouth. --Klobis 02:47, September 15, 2010 (UTC) Henna Oyaji I'll keep it simple, the Non-Canon Characters category is used for characters not canonical to One Piece. It is irrelevant if he is from Wanted because the proper use of this tag concerns only the One Piece World regardless if Wanted is a oneshot manga from Oda! Since his only appearances have been in the anime but not in the manga it is justifiable that he belongs there. Unless he appears in the One Piece manga you shouldn't remove it. MasterDeva 00:22, September 14, 2010 (UTC) Doesn't matter at all. They are canon to their media and actually that template is for characters for One Piece use only such as Movies and fillers. SeaTerror 01:19, September 14, 2010 (UTC) Well # Its harder and takes longer to get hold of subbed episodes # They've always been harder to track since they can cease operations over night at ANY point # They were forgotten # I have no idea why their not on here otherwise Thats the reasons. 06:45, September 14, 2010 (UTC) (Hawk) :Sounds like a plan, that page is for such information. If need be it'll do as a temporary measure until proper articles are made. If theres enough weight of information however... Yeah why not I guess, check with MF its okay since we have subs it shouldn't be a problem. But you know, I've always been wary of too much information. But ultimately, if they read it they read it. Simple as that, although beyond out front page there shouldn't be any information or links to such sites, take that in mind. :I haven't got a lot of thought right now on the matter, just had someone leave my legs swelled up from a kick. Thus I'm in a great deal of pain. On the one hand I'm not moving much right now so I have a lot of timed to work on the wikia (slow computer considering) and on the other... It hurts, I'm surprised he didn't break my leg... Don't ask, you don't need to know what happened. I'll just be around for a few hours, maybe not heavy editing but certainly editing. ^_^' 16:41, September 14, 2010 (UTC) One day THE ROOTLESS OFFICIAL WEBSIT - Hey, they say the song name is "One day." You are wrong. --Klobis 01:05, September 15, 2010 (UTC)